Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly it relates to ranking of items.
Technical Background
In a data processing apparatus, there may be a number of scenarios in which it may be useful to rank items (e.g. instructions, cache entries, memory access requests) according to associated ranking information. Hence, circuitry for selecting items based on ranking information, or ordering the items by the ranking information, can be useful for a range of arbitration functions.